Destino
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado si la persona que se cruzan en la mañana, podría ser el amor de su vida? Se han imaginado que pasaría si cambiásemos nuestra rutina? o si tomásemos una decisión en una fracción de tiempo más rápido? Pueden nuestras desiciones acercarnos o alejarnos más del amor?
**Capitulo único**

 **DESTINO**

Una suave y refrescante brisa meció su cabello. Era un día espléndido para caminar, la primavera acababa de llegar y los cerezos estaban en flor, tan hermosos, que, sin poder evitarlo, tomó una gran boca da de aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones con el puro aire de aquel parque. Era un día perfecto, en el que todo podía suceder, y sucedió.

Avanzaba, pues, con paso tranquilo rumbo a su oficina. No quedaba lejos de su departamento y ese día era tan hermoso que decidió ir andando en lugar de tomar el choche o un taxi. " _ **Quizá deba comprar una bicicleta**_ " medito " _ **sería un buen ejercicio ir todos los días al trabajo en bicicleta y podría disfrutar del parque unos minutos antes de llegar a la oficia**_ " justificó su idea inicial y sintió una nueva corriente de aire, más fuerte que la anterior mecer sus cabellos.

Una hoja de papel blanco se atoró en su pierna derecha, causando que detuviese su andar.

-¡ **Detenga ese papel!-** escucho que alguien pedía con una nota de preocupación impresa en su voz – **por favor, no deje que se escape-** solicitaba.

Kai tomó aquella hoja y observó su contenido, era, a juzgar por el título, la portada de una tesis, recién impresa. Sonrío de lado, recordaba bien lo importante que es ese trabajo final para los estudiantes, e imaginaba la preocupación del chico que corría hacia él,l al pensar que todo su esfuerzo podría salir volando nuevamente.

- **Aquí tienes-** __ofreció la hoja de regreso y observó al muchacho. El aliento se atoró en sus pulmones y sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba a bajo, buscando memorizar, inmortalizar su imagen en su memoria. Ese chico era una visión ante sus ojos. Simplemente perfecto.

Era alto y esbelto, atlético. Su perfecta piel tenía un toque bronceado, como besado por el sol y su largo cabello negro, sujeto por una trenza, brillaba como si estuviese pulido. Tenía un hermoscísimo par de ojos ligeramente rasgados, grandes y brillantes, de color miel, tan intensos que semejaban un par de pozas de oro, en las cuales se quedó perdido por unos instantes.

La sonrisa del chico le saco de sus pensamientos. Sus blancas perlas le hipnotizaron. Un par de colmillos sobresalían solo un poco de los demás, otorgándole un aire similar al de un felino. Exótico, esa era la palabra que mejor definiría el aspecto de ese muchacho.

- **gracias-** dijo el y tomó la portada de su trabajo – **salvaste el trabajo de 3 meses-** sonrío nuevamente y río por lo bajo.

- **Fue un placer-** respondió él mirando con detenimiento al muchacho que abrazaba su trabajo –¿ **te llamas Ray? ¿cierto?-** recordó el nombre de la portada y sonrío de lado ante el asentimiento del pelinegro – **mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari-** tendió su mano al muchacho.

- **mucho gusto Kai-** respondió el, estrechando su mano, causando una ligera carga eléctrica ante el contacto.

 _ **-Dime Ray –**_ _hablo aún sin soltar la mano ajena –_ _ **sé que igual es algo apresurado, pero... ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo? Quizá ¿en la tarde de hoy estaría bien?-**_ _invito sintiendo el nerviosismo revolotear en su interior._

 _Había algo especial en el chico frente a él, y deseaba saber que era. Ray le sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos ante el gesto y asintió, aún sin soltarle. Aquel agarre se sentía tan bien para ambos, que a ninguno de los dos les importo el tiempo que pasaron simplemente sintiendo la calidez de la mano ajena._

 _-_ _ **tengo algo de tiempo antes de que inicien las clases-**_ _hablo el muchacho. Tenía un acento peculiar que le sentaba de maravilla, su voz era como música para sus oídos –_ _ **si gustas podemos ir a la cafetería de la aquella esquina, el té de ahí es delicioso-**_ _propuso._

 _-_ _ **me encanta el té-**_ _sonrío el mayor y avanzaron hacia el lugar señalado. Jamás una hora pasó tan rápido para Kai, aquel chico tenía una conversación fluida y animada, encantadora, fue tan agradable, que cuando fueron consientes del tiempo, ya era tarde y debían volver a la realidad._

 _-_ _ **fue un placer conocerte-**_ _dijo el chico, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo, derritiendo el corazón del mayor con ese simple gesto._

 _-_ _ **el placer fue todo mío-**_ _respondió él a su vez, estrechando sus manos nuevamente, en un gesto que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper._

 _-_ _ **bueno...-**_ _balbuceo él-_ _ **creo que es hora de irme-**_ _dijo con tristeza impresa en su voz._

 _-_ _ **si, yo también debo irme-**_ _afirmó, y observó sus manos aún unidas, soltando muy lentamente su agarre, liberando la suave mano del muchacho._

 _-_ _ **adiós Kai-**_ _se despido y dio media vuelta._

 _Aquello no podía quedarse así, Kai sabía que aquel pelinegro no deseaba irse, así como el no deseaba que se fuera, su compañía había sido tan grata, como rara vez le sucedía con algún extraño, no, él debía continuar en su vida, estaba seguro -_ _ **¡espera!-**_ _le gritó y corrió hasta darle alcance –_ _ **debo volver a verte otra vez-**_ _solicitó –_ _ **sé que suena extraño, pero en verdad necesito saber que volveré a saber de ti-**_ _intento explicar ante la mirada sorprendida del ojimiel._

 _ **-Yo también quiero volver a verte-**_ _sonrío con amabilidad en sus ojos-_ _ **este es mi teléfono-**_ _le entregó una hoja de su cuaderno con los números de su celular escritos con cuidado –¿_ _ **te parece bien esta noche?-**_ _y un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

 _-_ _ **te buscaré esta misma tarde-**_ _le sonrió de nueva cuenta y armándose de valor, se acercó al chico. Ray le miro unos instantes, podían sentir sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, incrementando el nerviosismo en su interior_

– _ **es una cita-**_ _murmuró él, acortando la distancia entre los dos, sintiendo el aliento del mayor chocar contra su rostro._

 _-_ _ **es una cita-**_ _confirmó Kai, eliminando el espacio entre ellos, besando al muchacho de la tesis._

 _-_ **¿podrías ve volverme mi mano? Debo ir a entregar mi trabajo...-** sonrío el ojimiel soltando el agarre del mayor- **muchas gracias de nuevo-** dijo y se alejó.

" _ **Ray Kon"**_ repitió su nombre y sonrío con tristeza viéndolo alejarse con prisa. – **creo que perdí mi oportunidad-** se dijo y suspiro – **debí pedirle ese café-** se lamentó y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Era una lástima, había estado tan cerca, debió actuar más rápido, ese chico le había flechado y ahora se había ido ¿como serian las cosas si le hubiese pedido una cita? ¿se habrían conocido mejor y enamorado? Quizás eso era ir demasiado rápido...

Suspiro de nuevo y revolvió su cabello ligeramente frustrado. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de ese chico apareció en su mente - **al menos se su nombre-** se reconfortó y sonrío – **quizá el destino quiera que lo vuelva a ver-** se dijo más animado " _ **y**_ _ **si**_ _ **lo**_ _ **vuelvo**_ _ **a ver,**_ _ **le pediré una cita"**_

Kai llegó a su oficina de buen humor esa mañana, y Ray entregó su tesis a tiempo, más una pregunta flotó todo el día por sus cabezas ¿se volverían a encontrar?

Esa mañana, el destino los había unido, había sido una casualidad que se conocieran, sin embargo, ahora sabían de la existencia del otro, no obstante, la duda era si, ¿el destino les volvería a unir? o ¿debían ellos forzar un poco un nuevo encuentro?

Desde esa mañana, Kai cambió su rutina matutina e incluyó un paseo por el parque en su ruta al trabajo, inclusive compró la bicicleta para justificar el trayecto, pues tenía la espera de que volvería a ver al chino de dorados ojos y negra cabellera y Ray volvió todas las mañanas a ese parque con la ilusión de encontrarse con ese sujeto alto de porte elegante y cálidas manos... Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que coincidiera nuevamente..

 **Fin**


End file.
